headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: Smith and Jones
"Smith and Jones" is the first regular episode of season three of the Doctor Who revival series and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Charles Palmer with a script written by Russell T. Davies. It first aired in the United Kingdom on BBC One on March 31st, 2007. It first aired in the United States on Syfy on July 6th, 2007. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Combining the episode totals of both the original series and the revival series, this is the 747th episode of the Doctor Who franchise. * This episode follows "The Runaway Bride", which was the Christmas special of Doctor Who for 2006. * Director Charlie Palmer is credited as Charles Palmer in this episode. * This is the seventeenth appearance of David Tennant in the role of the Tenth Doctor. * This is the first appearance of Martha Jones, who is the third featured companion on the series (not counting Mickey Smith), and the second companion associated with the Tenth Doctor. She is played by actress Freema Agyeman. * This is the first appearance of those wacky space rhinos known as the Judoon. They appear next in "The Stolen Earth" in series four. * This is the first episode of Doctor Who directed by Charles Palmer. He directs six episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Shakespeare Code". * This is the fourteenth episode of Doctor Who written by Russell T. Davies. He writes thirty-one episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "The Runaway Bride". His next episode is "Gridlock". Allusions * The title of this episode could be a wink towards the American TV series Alias Smith and Jones, which was a Western program that aired on ABC from 1971 to 1973. * Francine make reference to the TV show Quizmania. This was a British interactive game show that aired on ITV from 2005 to 2007. * The Tenth Doctor makes reference to the Battle of Canary Wharf. Martha Jones comments that her cousin, Adeola, was killed at the Battle of Canary Wharf. This was an armed conflict between the forces of the Daleks, the Cybermen and Torchwood. The battle climaxed with the destruction of Torchwood One as chronicled in the season two finale, "Doomsday". * The Tenth Doctor makes reference to Emmeline Pankhurst in this episode. Emmeline Pankhurst was a British political activist and suffragette, who was active in the early 1900s. Apparently she once stole The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Quotes * The Doctor: Welcome aboard, Miss Jones! * Martha Jones: It's my pleasure, Mister Smith. .... * Martha Jones: It's bigger on the inside. * The Doctor: Is it? I hadn't noticed. .... * The Doctor: Have you seen? There are these... things. These... great, big space rhino things! I mean rhinos from space! And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos, with guns, on the moon! And I only came in for my bunions! Look, they're all fixed now, perfectly good treatment, the nurses were lovely, I said to my wife, I said, I recommend this place to anyone. But then we end up on the moon! And... .... * Martha Jones: Oh, my God, you can travel in time! But hold on: if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work? * The Doctor: Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks. .... * Martha Jones: You're completely mad. * The Doctor: You're right. I look daft with one shoe. .... * Martha Jones: What's that thing? * The Doctor: Sonic screwdriver. * Martha Jones: Well if you're not going to answer me properly. * The Doctor: No, really it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's... sonic. Look. * Martha Jones: What else have you got? A laser spanner? * The Doctor: I did, but it was stolen by Emmeline Pankhurst. Cheeky woman. See also External Links * * "Smith and Jones" at Wikipedia * * ----